The Seventh Element
by Spike's number one fan
Summary: One day, Spike wakes up to find Twilight is missing along with all her friends and no pony remembers them exept him and both the princesses. Soon, Spike learens that it's up to him to save them and destory an Ancient Evil. Rated T for saftey.
1. An Day not to Remember

**Okay, I know I have another story, but this idea has been in my head for a while. For the summary, Spike wakes up one day to find that Twilight Sparkle and her friends are missing, and no pony remember them, exept the princesses. With their help, Spike must save his friends and all of Equestria from a evil force that is older then the princesses themself.**

Chapter One:The Forgotten Morning.

It was a bright and sunny morning in a small village of Ponyville, the sun rase shined through the window of the local library on to the basket of a sleeping dragon. As the rase fell on to his face and he began to wake up, but the his eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Ahhhhh, what time is it?" Spike yeld as he looked at the clock on the night desk which read 10:00AM. Spike then ran out of the basket and down the stairs yeling, "Sorry I over slept,...Twilight?" Spike finsed as he made to the ground floor and saw that there was no sign of her. "Oh, she must be in the kitchen." Spike said as he walked into the kitchen and again saw no sign that she was ever there.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder where she is?" Spike questioned as he went to the basement, the balcony, and evan the secret room that he stored his gems, but she was in none of them. "Maybe she went out and forgot to write me a note." Spike said as he ate a few gems and then he sealed it back up before he left to find her. As he went outside, he saw that every one was going on with their days and he saw the Sugar Cube Corner. He then thought maybe she was helping Pinkie Pie. He then made his way towardsthe bakery and entered. Inside, he saw that no one else was inside and Mrs. Cake was at the counter.

"Oh, hello Spike, what can I get you?" Mrs. Cake said as she saw the young dragon standing by the door.

"Oh not really, I just came to see if Twilight was here helping Pinkie?" Spike said and he then noticed that Mrs. Cake was giving him a puzzled look.

"Um, I'm sorry but who is Twilight and Pinkie?" she asked which got a very confused look on his face.

"What do mien, who is Pinkie? You know, Pinkie Pie. Never met a party she didn't like until the Gala last year." Spike expained, but he still got a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but no one works here by that name." Mrs. Cake said with a frown as she moved to help a mare that had walked in hile they were talking. Spike looked puzzled as he left the bakery.

"What was that about?" Spike asked himself as he went outside and looked to the sky to thing, but what he saw shocked him. Were was once the giant cloud house that Rainbow Dash lived in was not there, nothing but just a few clouds. He then got a bad feeling in his stomach as he ran towards Rarity's Carousel Boutique. As he got there, he was shock to see it was closed and no one seamed surpised about this.

"Hey, why is the boutique closed?" Spike asked a mare that was walking by.

"What are you talking about, there was never a boutique?" the mare said as she continued on her way, leaveing Spike puzzled. He then thought of something and it left him scared, as he ran through Pomyville and out to the cottage that Fluttershy called home. He got there and saw that the whole place was covered in weeds and vines.

"What the hay happened here?" Spike questioned himself as he looked at the cottage and then he realised something. HE turned and ran all the way though Ponyville again, bumping into a few ponies, but he never stopped until he made it to the Sweet Apple Acres. He looked around, but all he saw was Big Macintosh bucking some apple.

"How'de, Spike." Big Mac said as he saw the dragon aproching him.

"Hey Big Mac, now. I'm about to ask you something and I'm hoping for an answer." Spike said as he made to the large stallion.

"Shoot." Mac said as he gave Spike his full attention.

"'sign'. How mian sisters do you have?" Spike asked and as he though, he got a puzzled look fromn Mac.

Why Spike, you know I have one sister Applebloom, and she's at school." Mac said with his normal look on his face. Spike just signed again and began to walk away before Mac called to him, "Hey, it's getting late, do you want some apple treats before you go?" Spike looked at him with a smile.

"No thanks, the best apple treats I ever hadwas from Applejack." he said as he left.

"Who the hay is Applejack?" Big Mac asked as he watched the dragon leave and then he resumed his bucking.

Spike walked through Ponyville thinking as he walked, _How can no pony remember Twilight and her friends. Something is not right, I mean if it with out them. Mightmare Moon would have destoryed all of...'_ Spike stopped in his tracks not far from the library as he said, "That's it." and with that he ran towards the library, and once inside he fond a quill and papre. He then sat at the desk and began to write.

_Dear Princess_ C_elestia_

_It's me, Spike. The reason I'm writing you instead of Twilight because she and her friends have gone missing, and to make it wrose no pone seams to have notice or care. Please tell me that you remember her, and you and Luna can help._

_Your's truely,_

_Spike_

As he finished writing his note, he rolled it up, went to an open window, and then set the scoll a blaze and watched the ashes fly away to Canterlot. Now he had to wait, so he went upstair to the bedroom and brought out a picture of the seven of them at the donut shop after the gala last year. He smiled as he remembed them having fun, but then he felt sick and burped up a scroll, which read.

_Dear Spike._

_This is very grim news. To answer you, yes I remember Twilight and her friends, but I fear that something may have taken them. I have sent a carriage to pick yuo up and bring you to the castle, becuase if I'm right, all of Equestia will lay in your claws._

_sincerely,_

_Princess Celistia._

Spike looked up from the scroll after reading it and signed as he looked out the window as the moon rose in the night. He then looked at the picture in his claw and then back at the night sky as he said, "Twilight, were ever you are, just wait. I'll be there soon." and with that, he went down stairs with the picture in claw to wait for his ride.

TBC

**That's it for chapter one. Next one we'll learen where the mane six is, a little on who is doing this, and Spike aives to Canterlot. The will be a little Spike shipping with some one and I'm not saying, but you'll know who when it's stated.**


	2. Hating Prioson

**This is chapter two. In this one, we find out where they are, what's happening to them, and Spike arrives at Cantalot. Here it is.**

Chapter two:Hating Prioson.

Twilight eyes opened, at least, she thinks they opened. The room was pitch balck and she couldn't see her hoof in front of her face. So, she tryed to use her horn in an a tempt to see, but she reallized that it was not working and she was just straining herself. She tryed again and this time it worked, but as she was able to see, she notice that her horn was almost fully covered in a black tar leaving only the tip. She was able to look and saw that all her friends were chained up. To her left, was Applejack her mane was untied and she was using all her strangth to free herself, not working. Next was Rainbow Dash, her wing were pinned down to her body by a large shakle around her waist and her hooves chained to the ground like the rest of them. Next was Fluttershy, she was chained up just like Rainbow Dash and she just layed there in deffeat. Pinkie Pie, was next and she looked normal and and smiling at her. And last was Rarity, which was at her right. She had the same tar on her horn like Twilight and she was trying to foucas, but to no avall.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked and all her friends could do is shrug their shoulders, but then they all heared a chuckle coming from the wall.

"Who's there?" Rainbow Dash asked but all she got was more chuckling. Then some of the bricks began to move and then a door way was formed lighting to room up. A very large monster slithered into the room and stood up with a smile.

"Ah, my Elements. You all are finaly awake and now the fun can start." the black monster said with a big smile showing large, sharp teeth.

"What are you and were are we?" Twilight asked glaring at the monster, but it just made him chuckle.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle. I'm the sorce of all evil." He said keeping his smile as he slithered around the six of them and then he stopped by Twilight as he continued, " And you are in my home."

"What in sam'hill are you going to do to us?" Applejack asked which got the smile to leave his face.

"Oh, I'm going to destory the Elements of Harmony." he said in a seariece tone.

"We will stop you. The Elements will beat you." Twilight said with tough look on her face, but faded when he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked glaring at him.

"Oh, she's just killing me. I'm not afraied of you guys." he said as he went back to the center and then he continued, "I fear the one that was made by the other six, the Seventh Element."

"What in the hay is the Seventh Element?" Applejack asked with a puzzled look on her face, as did the others.

"Oh, don't play cute." he said with a angery look on his face and he got right in her face as he said in a gruff, scary tone, "I ruled for centuries with a iron fist and made the orgianle element users bow, but then this seventh one showed up and I'm banished into a book."

"So, your going to kill us?" Twilight asked with a slite fear in her tone.

"Oh, no my dear. Killing you will just send the elements to others. I have other lans, but first, I have to keep a deal with somepony." he said and then used his magic to unlach Twilight, but before she could do anything, he snagged her by her mane. She whaled in pain as he pulled and held her in the air by her mane, and just before leaves, he said, "Oh, if any of you are wondering, you will be able to hear her scearm." and with then, he left and shotting the doorway back up and making the six sit in darkness just able to hear their friends screaming in pain.

Meanwhile, Spike was sitting restlessly as he sat in the carriage being pulled by unicorns. Spike walked up to the window and asked "Are we almost there?"

"We'll be there shortly, sir." one of the unicorns answered him. So, Spike sat back down and folded his arms to wait. While he was waiting, he notice something weild about the pcture that was next to him. He picked it up and notice that Twilight had began to fade away from the picutre.

"What the hay?" Spike said, but then he felt bumming and notice buildings go past him. He then stuck his head out the window and saw that was getting close to the castle. After a few more minutes, they arrived at he castle and Spike berst through the door as he ran inside. The grourds just enough time to open the front door before Spike ran in. After a few minutes of running and looking through some doors, he finaly fond the trone room. Once inside, he saw both princesses sitting at their thrones and he nowed before continued towards them.

"Ah, Spike. I'm glad you're here." Princess Celistia said as she and her sister stood up, and walked towards him.

"Princess, we have a proublem." Spike said as he showed her the picture of them.

"Yes, I see what you mean." Celistia said as she looked at it and saw that Twilight was just about gone from it.

"What does it mean?" asked Spike in a worried and scared tone.

"It means that an evil knowen as Hatered has returned and it's up to you to stop him." Celistia said in her normal kind tone.

"What, but how am I going to do that." Spike asked confused on what was being told to him.

"Because Spike, you are the Seventh Element of Harmony." Luna said with a smile and Spike just looked even more confused.

TBC

**Thats it. What happen to Twilight? Well, that will be answered later and I decide to have a second shipping. Next time, it's the stroy of how the princesses farther, an OC, helped the Elements defeat Hatered and how Spike's egg was made.**


	3. The Tale of the Seventh Element

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter three of the Seventh Element. In here, we well here the story of how Hatered was killed and who gave the princesses the elements in the first place. I have an OC here called King Aerial, Lord of the Sky and the Princesses father.**

Chapter Three: The Tale of the Seventh Element.

Spike and the princesses stood there in silance as Spike was still not sure what they met by him being an Element of Harmony.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked as he got a smile on his face as he said, "Every one knows there are only six."

Spike, what are the elements?" Celestia asked as she looked at the young dragon.

"Let's see,...Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic." Spike said as he thought about it and was proud of his answers.

"Yes Spike those are the knowen Elements, but one was lost to the ages and that one is you." Celestia said with a smile on her face, but Spike still looked like he was not sure if this was true. So, Luna styepped up and spoke.

"Spike, have you ever wondered why the only reason you were hatched was because Twilight was the Element of Magic?" Luna asked with a smile just like her sister and this time, Spike reallized that they were right

"Wait, how in the hay am I an Element?" Spike asked

"Well, thats a story lost to the ages, and only me and Celestia know what really happened." Luna said with a searies look on her face.

"And now you and the rest of Equerstia will know." Celestia said as she and Luna knelt down on the ground. Spike then sat down to lessean and then Celstia started

_It was long ago, were our father, King Aerial wormed the world looking for the perfict place to start a new land. He then came to a land shadowed in darkness and he could feel that the hope was nearly gone from this land. My father, wondering why was this so, decided to head into the shadow area. After a few hours, he fond a bright fire near the center of the land and as he aproched, he noticed six tall figure sitting around the fire._

_"What are you?" he asked as he flow forward and got the attention of the figures._

_"We are the last of our race." one of the six said in a tied voice._

_"What happened to your race?" the King asked remembering the ruins._

_"We were subdude by greed and hate." another one spoke with the same tiered voice._

_"And soon, all but use were killed by the in bodyment of Hatered." a thrid one spoke again with a tiered voice._

_"How did you survive then?" the King asked with a hint of saddness in his voice._

_"We survived because we wheal a magic that protects us from him." one said._

_"But evan with this magic. We are no match for him." another one said._

_"We've been fighting for years and we are all just tiered." another one said as they all held the heads down and sign heaviely. The Alicorn could not take it and new they need some hope._

_"I'll help you fight him. I rise the sun and moon outside of this land." the King said as he said in a proud tone, but all he got was frowns and shaking of the head._

_"No, we have not seen the sun or moon for years. Becides, it's our fight, not yours." One said in a tough tone and then every one heared chuckling._

_"What's that?" the King asked as he looked around._

_"The Monster." one said as the seven of them saw a large figure came into very just out of the light. This figure was much larger then the serpent one._

_"Hahahah, well, what's this? Did you guys make a friend." the monster said with a mocking tone._

_"We will beat you." one said as the six stood up and looked at him with glares._

_"Oh, did he give you guys back bones?" he asked again with a mocking tone._

_"Hey, how about you guys focus your attack into a singal point?" the King offered as he stood behind them as he respected there wishes for him not to get in vovered._

_"Hmmm, that's an idea. You will fall to Honesty." one said as he placed his hands togetther and a beam of orange light shot out._

_"Kindness" another one said as it did the same, but the light was yellow._

_"Laughter." the thrid one said and it's light was pink._

_"Generosity." the fourth one said with a white light._

_"Loyalty" the fifth one said with a blue light._

_"and Magic" the last one said with a purple light. The six beams of light hit in mid-air, but insted of making a larger beam, it created a large ball of white light. _

_"Ahhhhh." the Monster cried out as he sheilded his eyes from the light. Out of the light, came another tall firuge like the six, but he was white. "What the hell are you?" the Monster roared as he still could not stand the light. The figure looked at the six and Alicorn before turning back towards the Monster._

_"Your worst nightmare." the white figure said as he placed his hands together and shot a beam of light towards the Monster._

_"Ahhhhhhh." the Monster screamed as he was hit, and began to shrink in size and thinner in shape. The figure then created a book out of nowhere, then opened it and pointed it towards the Monster._

_"I seal you in this book for all time, Hatered." the white figure said as magic came out of the book and dragged Hatered into it. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Hatered said as he was sucked into the book, but was able to send a little part of him away. _

_"Once he was sealed inside the book, the White figure looked at the seven and with a smile as he said, "He is gone."_

As Celestia finished her story, Spike was in a state of shock and confusion as he was sitting next to them.

"Okay, that was a cool story, but how am I going to fight Hatered when I have no fight expearance, magic, or nothing. And how did he get out in the first place?" Spike asked as he wanted answers

"Well, an old student of mine had returned and she re-inrolled in the school I run." Celestai siad with a frown and looked away as she cotinued, "She was very powerful with her magic, but she had a heavy heart and was taking over by her own Hatered."

"Trixie." Spike said knew she might have had something to do with this.

"Yes, I thought she was over the whole Ursa Minor thing but I was wrong." Celestia said as held her head down. Luna placed her right hoof on her sisters shoulder and then turned towards Spike.

"As for figthing, we well train you." Luna said with a smile.

"Train me? We don't have time for that. Look." Spike finished saying as he held up the picture which showed that Twilight and Applejack were gone, and that Rainbow Dash was also starting to fade.

"Yes, time is of the esens. But we can train you fast." Luna said with a smile.

"How?" SPike asked not sure what to thing.

"With mind training." Celestia said picking up her head.

\"Mind Training? What the hay is that?" Spike asked not sure what to take of this. Both Luna and Celestia looked at each other, and then turned towards Spike and then both of their horns glowed. Spike took a step back, but then saw a bright light blinded him.

TBC

**That it, next is mind training. Also, if the tale doesn't long done, well that's because that wqas half. The other half well be late and I also becide to have a slight TrixiexTwilight shipping.**


	4. Mind Training

**Here is the next chapter. It took me a while getting the seance right. **

Chapter Four: Mind Training.

Spike looked around but saw nothing but darkness all around him. He looked at him self and was surprised that he was lit up. Spike looked from his hands back to the darkness wondering were he was until he heard a voice and clopping of hooves

"Hello Spike." Princess Celestia said as she walked up to him and into the light.

"Oh, Princess Celestia . Where the hay are we?" Spike asked as he was still not sure were they wear.

"We're in your mind, Spike," said Princess Luna as she made her next her sister in front of Spike.

"What, how the hay did we get in my mind?" Spike asked not sure of what's he was being told.

"Well, to be more specific We are in your memory." Luna said in a clam tone.

"And it took a very old and powerful spell to do it." Celestia said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Spike asked.

"We need to show you that you are the seventh element " Luna said with a smile.

"I'm still not sure about that. I mean I've lied about things, I laugh at others misfortune , and I've done a lot of things that won't right." Spike said as the Princesses smiled at each other as there horns glowed and then hundreds of memories in windows flowed over, and surrounded them.

"Oh Spike, you do have all the elements in you. You just don't know it." Luna said with a smile.

Now, lets show you that you do have the elements. Let's start with Honesty." Celestia said as she wrose he wings up and then one of the windows grow larger.

"Spike, do you remember this?" Luna asked as she stood next to him as the looked at the winbow.

'_Rarity: QUICK! I NEED A MIRROR! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!_

_Twilight Sparkle: ...Nothing._

_Rainbow Dash: It's fine!_

_Applejack: It's gorgeous!_

_Spike: ...It's green_'

"See Spike, you were Honest when even Applejack. The Element of Honesty wasn't." Luna said as she looked at Spike with a smile.

"Well, okay. But what about Kindness?" Spike asked as he was wondering about the next.

"Well, lets see." Celestia said as she again worse her wings up allowing the window to shrink and then another one grow.

_Spike: 'So wait, you mean if we did what I wanted to do in the first place_?

_Twilight Sparkle: Yes Spike, you were right._

"See, you were kind to forgive them so quickly, after being abandoned by them." Luna said.

"Fine, but Laughter," Spike asked as he watched Celestia raised her wings again.

'_THUNDER'_

_Spike: 'Hick up'_

_Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: 'Laughing.'_

_Spike: Ha ha 'hick up' nice one Pinkie 'Hick Up' Pie You all was get me._

"Spike, you need The Element of Laughter to be able to laugh at your owe expense." Celestia said with a smile.

"And it was kinda funny." Luna chuckled at the window.

"Yeah, so how about Generosity?" Spike asked with a smile as he new this one.

"I think that one is fresh in your mind, Spike." Celestia said with smile.

"Okay, okay. How about Loyalty?" Spike asked as he started to get what they were doing.

"Well, Spike. You believed in Twilight when you met Trixie, even when Twilight had her doubts." Luna said.

"Okay, and since I was born by the element of Magic. I guess there is something special about me."Spike announce eith a smile as did the Princesses, and then they vanished along with the windows. Spike there in the dark as he was not sure what to do, and then he began to here hoove prints again. Spike turned with a smile but it soon faded as he saw what it was that was coming towards him. It was a large stallion, so large that it made Big Mac look small. His coat was baby blue, he had a long rainbow mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a setting sun and a rising moon.

"Hello, Spike the Dragon.." he spoke in a sweet, soothing tone and his light blue eyes showed kindness.

"Who...who are you?" Spike asked as he looked up at the stallion.

"Oh, I'm King Aerial, Lord of the Sky and father to the Princesses." he spoke in the same tone.

"Oh, well I need your help. Hatered has..." Spike began to speek but he was cut off by the king.

"Yes I know he's returned but I can't stop him. You well have to." he spoke in a more concerned tone.

"Me, but how?" Spike asked not sure of what to do.

"Well, do you believe in your self?" the King asked back in the same tone as before.

"Well,...yeah I do believe in my self." Spike said that with pride.

"Well, then that's all you need." The King said as he placed his hoof onto Spike just, and then he presses hard and said, "Release!"

"Ah." Spike yelled as he opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the great hall, but he felt different. He looked down and saw the Princesses standing under him looking up at him. Spike was a huge, slim dragon. Much different from when he was greedy. He had long arm with sharp claws, long wing, and he stood a head taller then Celestia if she stood up on her hind hooves. He looked him self over and then said, "This,...this body is different from when I first turned big."

"Yes, that is because when a dragon dose not choose greed. This what a Dragon turns into." Luna said with smile. as she looked up.

"Spike, you must find the others soon." Celestia said as she used her magic to levitate the picture to his face. He looked at it, and saw that all of them were gone from the picture except for Rarity.

"Oh, there is no time to waste. But were can I find them?" Spike asked not sure of what to do.

"Thing Spike, you are connected to the element." Luna said with a smile. So, Spike closed his eyes and began to focus on the others. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beam of blue light firing up in the sky though the window.

"There she is." Spike sad as he walked toward the balcony doors. The Princesses used their magic to open the doors for him and now he stood on the balcony feeling the breeze of the late night. He throw his arms down and flexed his wings as he took flight heading towards to the light. "Don't worry Rarity, I'm coming to save you and the others. Just have faith." Spike said. Meanwhile, the Princesses look on from the balcony as Spike flow off and had worried look on their faces.

"Do you think his story wll have a happy ending from last time?" Luna asked with concerned tone.

"That is not for use to say. Lets just hope that these six still have love in heir heart." Celestia said as she to had a concerned tone.

TBC

**The next** **chapter will be shorter and I gave a hint to what the real Seventh Element. Also, I'm making an OC story best after this story. **


	5. One Last Hope

.

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait. It's just my brother got me Oblivion with the shivering iales and Kinghts of the Nine added to it. Any way, this is just filler, but I still hope you like it.**

Chapter 5: The Last Hope.

Rarity stood there in the complete dark. She had heared all five of her friends being taken away and their screams of pain hurt her to her very core. Soon, the stone door opened agian and in slithered Hatered with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, and last but sirtinly least." he said as he used his magic to release her chains and then grabed her by her beautiful mane. Rarity whaled in pain a she was lifted up off the ground and carried into a much large room lit by moon along with touchs all over the walls. Rarity looked around as he continued to the sent of the room and there she saw something that freaked her out.

"What the hay are those thing?" Rarity asked as she laied her eyes on to somethings on the floor. They looked like ponies, bt they were all white, slimmy, and to be mindless as they just wiggled over each other.

"Them?" Hatered asked pointing to the things in the corner.

"Yeah." Rarity said and got a chuckle from him.

"Those thins, were your friends." he said still chuckleing loudly.

"W...What did you do?" Rarity asked as a look of pure horror was on her face as she laied her eyes on them.

"I took them. I took everything that made them them." he said with an evil smile.

"You heartless monster." Rarity said as she placed her hooves over her mouth.

"Heartless, me?" Hatered said as he lifted her to his face, and looked in to her eyes as he said, " How dare you call me heartless."

"You are." Raritu said with a look of anger on her face.

"Oh, and you are one to talk." Hatered said as breathed into her face and continued to speak, "You are the one that took almost two years to even relized that a dragon was giving you his heart." This sentence made Rarity hang her head low and Hatered chuckled as he said, "You say your Generos, but you can't see a dragon wanring you."

That's not true." Rarity yelled.

"Yes it is, he gave you his mind, heart, and soul, and all he gets is you gocking over some royal bastered." he stated as he could feel Rarity giving in.

Rarity was trying to defind herself to the monster as she said, "That as not the case."

Oh, no. Then it's worst." Hatered introupted her. He then said, "It's because he's a dragon. Isn't it."

"Np." Rarity said but she began to feel a wield feeling as she began to beleave him.

"Yes, that's it. Admir it." he whispered in her ear.

"N,...No. ...Y." Rarity was about to given when. 'CRASH' Hatered looked up to see a large pouple dragonwith green spike and claws.

"Let her go." Spike said pointing towards Hatred.

"Her?" Harted held her up as he asked and Spike nodded. So, Hatered tossed Rarity aside.

"Ahhhh..." Rarity screamed as she was tossed but soon, she was in the arms of the dragon.

"You okay?" Spike asked as he held her in his arms.

"Spike?" Rarity asked as she looked into his green eyes and he nodded. Rarity began to tear up as she hugged his chest and said, "Oh, Spikey-Wikey. You saved me, but the others."

"What, where are they?" Spike asked and Rarity poinred to the husk-things.

All this time, Hatered was lost in thought, _What speed, I didn't even see him move. _He tirned and looked at the two looking at the husks.

"What are we going to do, Spike." Rarity asked as she looked at the things that was her friends.

"Hmmm, let me try somethiing." Spike said as he placed his pointer finger and thump together making a diamond. He closed his eye's and began to focus, and then a beam of green light shot out and hit the vfive husks. Seconds later, the husks fromed back into the five ponies, along with the ncklesses and crown even Rarity's.

"Oh, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked as she strenched.

"I'm not sure," Twilight said as she looked around and then she notice the large pouple and green dragon, "Spike?"

"Yeah." Spike answered.

"Boy, howdy. You got big fast." Applejack said looking

"Spike, what happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"It's a long story. But first, Twi, I need you to make a sheild to protect you huys." Spike said as he began to walk towards Hatered.

"What, Spike wait." Twilight tryed to stop him, but was stopped but Rarity.

"Twi, I feel the same way, but I think he needs this." Rarity said. Twilight looked at her and just nodded as she made an energy sheild around the six. Spike stopped a few feet away from Hatered, you looked pissed off

"Who the hell are you and how did you do that?" Hatered said in anger.

"I just thought it could work and tryed it. As for who I am." Spike said as he flashed out his claw and got in a battle stance by turning to his side slitly as he said, "I'm your worst nightmare." After saying that, Hatered red eyes widened and Spike charged towards him. In less then a second, he fist was inchs from Hatered's face.

**TBC**

**I now, I'm a dick I had to leave you with something. Chapter six will be soon. Please R&R.**


	6. Good ve Evil Spike Vs Hatered

**Well, here is the fight scene. This is the action of the story, but it's not quite over after. Also, I'm going to write a quick one-shot for the couple in this story.**

Chapter 6: Good ve Evil. Spike Vs. Hatered.

Spike's fist makes contact with Hatered's face, but it seam to have no effect on him as he looked at Spike again and said, "You talk like him. But there is something missing." He smiles as out of his chest came another hand, grabbed Spike by the nack, and forces him into the wall making some of the stones to fall to the floor.

"Spike!" Twilight yeld as she and the other watched knowing they can't do anything to stop it.

"Huh, this will be easy." Hatered said as he points his normal arms towards him and then extended them like bullets toward Spike. Spike saw this and quickly blow green fire at the hands, burning them baddly. As Hatered withdrew his attack, Spike used his claw to cut the hand around his nack and it desalved in the air like smoke. Hatered graled at him as he held his burent hand and said, "How dare you."

"I dare, because I won't let you hurt anypony." Spike said as he took a few steps away from the wall. Hatered chuckled a bit, which pissed Spike off as he said, "What's so funny?"

Oh, you say that. But I can name one pony that if you had a chance, you'll leave him here." hatered said with a chuckled again but was stopped by Spike yelling.

"No, I'll even save the prince." Spike said as he chageds again towards Hatered.

"Huh, i bet I can name somepony you won't save." hatered said again as he got ready for Spike.

"No you can't." Spike yelled as he and Hatered made contact. The two started to throw punch so fast that no pony can see them.

"Can any one see what's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked as the six looked on as Spike and Hatered attacks on each other seam like them puching air.

"No." four espanded as they watched. But soon the five noticed Pinkie Pie head darted back and forth.

"ummm, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as she reached towards her.

"i can see." pinkie Pie said out of the blue.

"See what?" Fluttershy asked.

"The fight." Pinkie said still watching.

"Who's winning?" Twilight asked.

"It even, but Spike is starting to slow down." Pinkie said in worried tone as she conyinued to watch. Spike and Hatered continued their brawl until Spike clocked him with a powerful right, send Hatered flying. Hatered landed hard and got up with little then a few scrachs, but Spike had a few on his chest and arms.

"I told you. I can't be beaten." Hatered said as he held out his hands and behan to fire spike at Spike. Spike took flight to dodge them, but Hatered followed him and hit him a few times in his wing, ripping port of the membrain.

"Ahh." Spike cryed as he crashed down and got to one knee. Hatered chuckled as he began to fire again, but Spike took a deep breath and fire a large wall of green fire. As the flames died down, Spike was on his feet, but breathing hard.

"Huh, is that all the seventh element has?" Spike heared Hatered but couldn't see him, until he sprang up from under ground right behind Spike. Spike turned just in time to get a strong punch, sending him in to the wall again and then Hatered let out a bunbament of punchs frocing Spike deeper into the wall until it calpassed on top of him.

"SPIKE!" The six ponies cried out as tears began to flow from theirs eyes.

Hatered looked at them, and laughed at them as he walked over to them and said, "Now that that's over, I will enjoy taking away yourselfs again, but this lime. I 'll go slower."

"Get away from them." Hatered head shot behind him and he some ruble being pushed a side and then was Spike, but he was hurt. Their were cuts all over his body with blood running down his arms and blood covering half his face as he was still breathing heavier then before.

"You are a tough little bastard." Hatered said as he turn away from the girls and began to walk towards Spike. Hatered smiled as he said, "Now, how about I really try." and after saying that, he grow six new arms and then began to throw punch towards Spike. Spike was barely able to put his arm up in a X to protect himself, but it did no good as he was over by the punchs and was yet again forced into the wall. Hatered smiled bigger as he extended a spike from his chest and rammed into Spike's torso just under the rib cage.

"Ahhhhhh." Spike whaled in pain as blood began to pure out of the wound and Spike began to spit blood out.

"No." The girls said as they watched in horror at their dragon friend.

"Huh, will. That was fun while it lasted." Hatered said as he with drew his limps and Spike fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hatered smiled at his work as he walked back to the six ponies all of which had tears puring down their faces.

"No...no...NO!" Rarity screamed out as she went to the edge of the sheild and began to yell, "SPIKE, get up! Don't let this piece of shit beat you."

"Rarity, he's gone." Twilight tried to cofirt her friend, but Rarity pulled away.

"No, he,...he can't be." Rarity fell to the floor crying even louder as she added, "Not when I just realized he's the one for me. He's mine. I love him!."

"I know, we all loved him." Twilight said with tears still down her face. The six ponies got in a group hug as Hatered got to them laughing as he had heared the whole thing.

"Oh, you he's gone. Now it's you turn." he said as he reached for the shield, but as soon as he did a force of energy shot through the room, knocking him back and breaking the shield. Hatered and the ponies looked, and saw it was from Spike. He was on his feet and all his enjoies be gan to heal. "What the hell." Hatered yeld as he got up and was in shick.

"I got it. I could not beat you because I did not know the power of the Seventh Element." Spike said as he held out his right hand.

"What's that?" Hatered scaft as he got ready for an attack.

"For the Seventh Element. You need a little bit of Honesty," Spike said as a beam of orange light shot out of Applejack's nechless and into his hand. Spike smiled as he continued, "Of Kindness, of Laughter, of Generosity, of Loyalty, and of Magic." Spike said as a yellow beam fired from Flutershy's neckless, a pink one from Pinkie Pie, a white one from Rarity, a blue one form Rainbow Dash, and a pouple one from Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah, so." Hatered said with a little fear in his voice.

Spike smiled as the six beams flew around his hand as he said, "With all these. You get the Seventh Element." Spike closed his hand and the beams fromed a sword. With a golden hilt with a red ruby in the shape of a haert in the center. the first part of the blade was orange, the next was yellow, then pink, then white, then blue, then puole, and the very top seperated into two points looking like fire was green. Spike held the sword with to hands and said, Love."

TBC.

**That's chapter six, and no. I did not plan this, but it works very well. You saw one pairing, and the next will show a second one.**


End file.
